


Five AM

by aquarius_ruler



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: ALSO its re:c Mink, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, really short its really just a fluffy drabble i wanted to write gomen, there is slight suggestive sex but I don't think its bad or anything?? idk I'm new at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquarius_ruler/pseuds/aquarius_ruler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba has never really been a morning person, but at five AM when the moon is still out, he's toasty warm, and Mink is getting ready for the day, everything seems perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five AM

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr user braobruh comin' at you fast with some dumb minaos  
> I hope y'all enjoy, this was self beta'd and also my second writes for dmmd, the other being a chapter fic I'm in the process of updating.
> 
> but ye thank you for reading!

This was Aoba’s favorite time of the day. No, he wasn’t a morning person, and he probably would never become one, but five in the morning was a wonderful time to be awake. He just laid there, eyes still closed and his body toasty under the covers, but fully lucid and aware of the events taking place around him. The air was crisp, chilly even, but feeling Mink by his side made the air warm in his lungs. It made waking up easier. 

It was the subtle shift in presence that wakes him first; he can feel the bed move just slightly as Mink sits up, preparing his mentality for the day. He knows Mink tosses his legs over the edge, but sits and waits for his body to move. It was something Aoba picked up with his time spent in Mink’s home, a little quirk he found adoring. He’s still groggy, but Mink makes his way to the bathroom and Aoba can hear the shower start. He listens to the change in pressure and imagines how Mink must be feeling. Sometimes, though, he gets carried away, but other times he’s just happy to hear that Mink is still there. There are loud splashes, subtle drips, and sometimes Aoba can catch hints of what sounds like bottles falling. When he first heard the slam of plastic on ceramic, it made Mink seem more human.

Then it’s the way Mink walks back into the room, only dressed in a towel with slightly damp hair; he knows its slightly damp thanks to the few mornings when he did in fact get carried away, which made it all the more worth it. He doesn’t turn on the light to look for his clothes and Aoba thinks it’s Mink’s subtle way to show affection. That was one thing he never did; Mink always left the light off and searched blindly in the dark. Granted, he knew his way around the room well enough that he didn’t make much noise, but even though it probably meant nothing, Aoba still took it as “I don’t want to wake you,”.

Occasionally, he would stir around in the bed to act like he was still sleeping, since he was told he moved around a lot in his sleep. Mink usually heeded no mind, but depending on the events the night before he would stop and try to sneak around the room. He could hear the rustling of the fabric as Mink dressed himself and then patted his hair dry. As time passes, the sunset gently brightens up the surrounding room and he knows it’s Mink’s time to leave.

Before he exits the room, Aoba braces himself. He knows what’s coming next. He hears the fabric move and can feel a light, warm touch on his frosty cheek. Mink’s hand lingers for a minute before he delicately moves it back to his side and walks out toward the door. Aoba waits for the sound of clacking boots and a door gently creaking before starting to lose consciousness.

Mink is still here with me, and I’m still here with him. That’s all that matters, he thought.

He then proceeds to lull back into a light slumber, resting up before preparing his own mentality. No longer does he have to wonder if Mink is coming home, because he knows Mink will come back for him.

Aoba isn’t really a morning person, and he probably never will be, but he has decided five A.M. is definitely the best time to be awake. He wouldn’t sleep through it for the world.


End file.
